


Five Kisses Lavellan and Sera Shared

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5 Things, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss, shy kiss, romantic kiss, desperate kiss and victory kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses Lavellan and Sera Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cinco Beijos que Lavellan e Sera Trocaram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716215) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets, challenge #022 "five things".

First

They ran up the stairs, still fighting for a lead, each trying to pull the other back, both laughing. Ellana tripped on the way to the bed, and took Sera down with her.

“Hey, you’re cheating! I was gonna win!”

“How about we both win?” Then she kissed her.

 

Shy

Ellana averted her eyes, feeling herself blush. “I was hoping for a kiss?”

Sera pulled her to the rooftop, jumping in her arms, almost tripping them both, but Ellana held her.

“You look cute when you blush,” she whispered against her lips, then kissed her.

Ellana held her tighter.

 

Romantic

They were finally getting their dance, after such an eventful night. Neither one was particularly good, and they kept stepping on each other’s feet, but that didn’t matter.

“I love you, you know?” Ellana said.

“Oh, shut up,” Sera said, kissing her, then she whispered, “I love you too.”

 

Desperate

Sera jumped on her as soon as she was out of the rift, tears on her eyes. “I thought you were dead, don’t you ever do this to me again!” Sera kissed her, desperately.

When they parted, Ellana whispered against her lips, “I won’t, promise.” She really meant it.

 

Victory

Ellana couldn’t believe her eyes, Corypheus was finally dead. She took Sera in her arms, spinning them both, and kissing her while they were both laughing.

“We did it! We won!” Ellana said happily.

“I can’t believe we are all alive!”

“It’s done, we are finally safe, it’s over.”


End file.
